This Cant Be Happening
by SoulFeather852
Summary: what happens when Riku kidnapps Sora? rated M for strong language and rape sexual content NOTE: IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!


**Ok! so its my first story and im obsessed with kingdom hearts! so this is a little something that ive had in my head for a while and ive really wanted to post it here! soooooo hope u enjoy! :) (in the begining this scene takes place in Merlin's house)**

**Note: if you dont like yaoi i suggest u dont read this!**

Something was still keeping Sora awake... Voices?

_Shall i take him now? _

_No not yet wait a few moments..._

_There isnt any more time left._

_Then take him and take him hard._

_As you wish... Xemnas..._

Sora shot up from his pillow and looked around. Just then something was standing right in front of him in a black cloak. "What the-?" Sora was cut off by the figure lunging at him. Sora shouted as the figure knocked him out. Everything went black.

* * *

Suddenly there was white. _Where am I? _Sora thought. He tried his best to look around. He was in a White room. White floors white walls and tall white chairs. He tried to move but his arms were tied behind his back! "What the hell?" He cried. All of a sudden he felt cold. He tried to turn his head and he realized that he was lying on a long white table on his stomache and his wrists were tied together behind his back. And that wasnt the half of it, he was bare. _Holy shit! What the hell is going on here?_ He thought. He started to wiggle vigorously and scream. Then a dark portal appeared and a hooded man stepped out. "Orginization Xlll!" Sora shouted. "No not quite Sora." The figure said. The figure flipped off his hood... _Riku?_ Sora's thoughts began to spin as Riku walked toward him. "Riku! Help me! What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Well Sora, ive been ordered to... How should i put this... 'take you hard'." Riku said with an evil smirk. As he said "take you hard" he motioned his fingers with quotation marks. "Huh?" Sora was so confused. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked. Riku just stood there and smiled. But it wasnt a normal smile... It was one twisted smile and Sora felt scared. Suddenly Riku raised his arms. From the ground, long dark tenticles rose and slithered towards Sora. "AHH!" Sora screamed. One tenticle reached him and rubbed up and down his leg. Another wrapped around his small waist and made him get on his knees! "Riku! Stop!" Sora screamed. Just then Sora felt one wrap around his member and squeeze it. Sora gasped as it rubbed it gently. His gasp turned into a soft moan as his member grew larger and hard.

After that the tenticles disappeared and Sora collapsed, breathing heavily. He turned his head to Riku who was unzippering his cloak. Riku threw his cloak to the side to reveal his naked body underneath. Sora's eyes widened. "Riku... no! Please dont do this!" Sora shouted. Riku ignored him as he approached the table. Riku stood behind Sora and leaned over him. Sora was shaking at this point. Riku got close enough to Sora's ear when he whispered, "Dont worry Sora. Just relax." Sora knew it wasnt going to be alright. Sora's wrists were still tied together and he still couldnt move. Riku put his hands under Sora and made him raise his backside to meet his hard erection. "Riku! No!" Sora cried. But, Riku didnt do what Sora thought he was going to do... yet.

Riku grabbed Soras erection and began to stroke it. Sora moaned, "R-Riku..." He whispered. Riku's pace quickened as he began to stroke it harder. Sora gasped and his moan grew louder. His voice grew higher... it made him sound weak.. He hated the feeling of weakness. "AH! Riku!" he moaned. "Come on Sora... Go ahead." Riku taunted. Sora then threw back his head as far as it could go and cried with sheer pleasure. His warm seed shot all over Riku's hand and Riku smirked, "That's it... But im not even close to being finished with you." Sora breathed heavily as he cried, "No more! Please!"

Riku made Sora raise his backside again and this time Riku put his hands on Sora's hips. Sora heard Riku snicker under his breath... Sora knew it was going to happen this time! "No! Please! You'll rip me apart!" Sora cried. "Your exaggerating Sora... Just relax." Riku said. "NO!" Sora screamed. Riku then suddenly pushed himself inside of Sora and Sora cried in pain. All of a sudden, 5 portals appeared around the table. Out stepped 5 members of the orginization. Sora gasped, "What the hell is going on here?" The 5 men stood still until one of them said, "Untie his wrists Riku, he's not going anywhere anyway." Riku nodded and untied Sora's wrists. Sora let them fall on either side of his head. Just then Riku began to move inside Sora. Slowly. Sora cried in pain. _It hurts! Its hurts so much! But... It feels so fucking good. _Sora thought. He hated to think that, but it was true. It did hurt like hell but at the same time Sora's body shivered with pleasure.

Riku began to move faster. Sora moaned very loud and the 5 men snickered under their breath. One of them flipped off his hood. It was Xaldin, smiling evily at Sora. Then another flipped his hood, and then another. All of the men's faces were revealed. Xaldin, Demyx, Saix, Xigbar and Xemnas. "Oh god..." Sora said between gasps. "That's right Sora. We've been watching in the shadows... but no more." Xladin said. As Riku moved faster, Sora's moans grew louder. Xemnas stared at the scene. As did the others. Sora then propped himself on his hands, lifting his upper chest. "I think he's starting to like it!" Xigbar taunted. The 4 other men laughed. Riku snickered and began to pound Sora. Sora screamed. _This is so embarrassing!_ Sora thought. _I guess that's what the plan really was..._ Just then Sora moaned, "More." Riku was shocked. So was Xemnas. "Dont... stop..." Sora said. _What are you saying Sora? Are you out of your God damn mind?_ Sora thought to himself. "Hehe as you wish." Riku taunted. Riku began to pound Sora so hard that Sora screamed with every pound. But this time it wasnt from pain... It was from sheer pleasure. "Fuck!" Sora shouted. Xaldin and Xigbar laughed and so did Demyx and Saix. Xemnas however, kept staring.

Tears streamed from Sora's eyes as he screamed. Suddenly he heard Riku moan. With one last pound, Riku came into Sora. Sora cried with pleasure as he too came. Riku's body shook as he fell over Sora. Both were sweating and breathing heavily. "Hmfph." Xemnas said. "So this is their hero... giving into pleasure... from a man?" Xemnas said. The members laughed as did Xemnas. Sora was helpless. He knew he couldnt resist what just happened.

Riku pulled out of Sora put his cloak back on. Sora shook and collapsed to the table. "Excellent Riku... Truely excellent." Xemnas said. Riku nodded his head and looked at Sora. Pity and guilt began to grow inside of him. He walked through a dark portal before his feelings overcame him.

"This... cant be.. happening." Sora said between breaths. Sora tried to move but his backside but it hurt so much he just fell again. Xigbar walked up to the table and grabbed Sora by the hair. He lifted Sora. "AAHHHH!" Sora screamed. Sora wiggled trying to break free. "You're pathetic. The keyblade made a huge mistake choosing you." Xigbar said. He threw Sora off the table and onto the floor. Tears flowed again as Sora's shoulder throbbed. The members of the orginization disappeared through the portals and Sora was left alone...

**Just a little something... please read and reveiw! :)**

**maybe ill write more :)**


End file.
